(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable telephone devices, and in particular to portable telephone devices which have a function for displaying e-mail and the like.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Recently portable, telephone devices are becoming increasingly multifunctional, with their displays being used for displaying information about callers and incoming-calls, length of calls, the date, the time, e-mail (electronic mail), telephone directories, Internet web pages, games, photographic images, and so on.
However, since conventional portable telephone has only one display, when a user uses a plurality of the portable telephone's functions, the user run each of the programs corresponding to the functions through a menu screen. For example, to extract names, addresses, e-mail addresses and the like about senders of e-mail (electronic mail) displayed by the portable telephone device when creating a telephone directory of the senders, the user must repeatedly run programs for executing the e-mail display function and the telephone directory display function alternately. This causes a problem that it takes much time to run the programs and that switching between the functions is complicated.